Love is Never Perfect!
by Blo0dluSt20
Summary: Amu saw Ikuto with another girl and labelled him as a "Man-Who-Played-With-My-Heart"! Hm... I suck at stuff like this, forgive me :3 One-Shot ! :D AmuXIkuto


~*~

Konnichi wa, minna~! Please call me "Karin"... Heh. I'm a fan of Kamichama Karin, isn't it obvious?! :D

This is just a one-shot...! :3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!

~*Love is Never Perfect!*~

Amu was walking along the park. She hummed to herself as she did this. "Heh... Today's a really good day, since it's sooo sunny...!", she said as she smiled to herself. She turned then stopped.

"H-huh...?!"

She was shocked by what she saw. A black-haired girl was with Ikuto, her boyfriend. "Ikuto...?", Amu whispered to herself. Ikuto and the unknown girl laughed with each other then continued walking. Amu was fine with that, but the problem is, they were holding each other's hands.

"Wha... What is this?!"

~*~

"Eh?! Ikuto?! Going out with another girl...?!"

Amu sighed. "I'm not really sure, Ayame-chan... but...", Amu trailed off. Her eyes were clouded. Ayame looked at her, worrying. "Hmph. That Ikuto sure gets on my nerves...! I swear he'll regret it! Amu! Don't talk to him anymore. Don't come near him or even look at him. If he asks, answer him this. 'Why don't you ask yourself that question?'.", Ayame said angrily, grinding her teeth. Amu shook her head. 'I don't know... Maybe we should talk about this peacefully...", she said. Ayame looked at her with dark eyes. "No! He won't tell you the truth that way...!", Ayame answered her sharply.

"But, don't you think that's harsh"  
"Hmph. Which is harsher, you ignoring him or him playing with your heart"  
"... I guess... Him playing with my heart."

~*~

"Amu!", a blue haired boy shouted to a pink haired girl. The girl did not respond. "Hey! Are you avoiding me...?!", Ikuto asked. Still, Amu did not respond and continued walking to her classroom. "Amu, what did I do to you...?", he asked, pleading.

Amu looked at him with a cold expression. "Why don't you ask yourself that question?", she said. Ikuto was shocked. 'What...? What the hell did I do...?!', he thought, panicking.

He walked to his classroom, too. He sat down beside Amu. "Hey...! What did I do...?", he asked again. Amu started to get irritated. "Geez, will you just shut up....?!", she whispered angrily. Ikuto backed away a bit. But, he didn't give up. "I will keep bothering you if you won't tell me what had happened...!", he threatened. Amu looked at him and raised a brow as if saying, "Bring it on".

~*~

"Seriously, what'd I do to you?"

Amu walked around, stomping her feet angrily. She was definitely getting mad now. 'Damn... This guy's making me crazy...!', she thought to herself.

"What did I do"  
"Shut up"  
"What did I do"  
"Shut up"  
"Hey, what did I do"  
"I said, 'Shut up"  
"What if I won't"  
"Shut up"  
"You didn't answer, Amu"  
"Shut up, you are driving me crazy"  
"Answer me, first"  
"If you won't shut up, I'll kill you"  
"Not that question! The other one"  
"Hmph"  
"If you won't answer me, then I'll follow you wherever you go"  
"Oh, really? What if I go in the girls' room"  
"I'll follow you. I really did want to see you naked"  
"YOU PERVERT"  
"Answer me"  
"No"  
"Amu, please..."

Ikuto started to plead now. Amu looked at him, her expression softened a bit. "Please, Amu. Or I'll definitely follow you wherever you go.", he added. That made Amu twitch. "Oh, is that so? Well, I was planning on telling you...", she said. Ikuto sweatdrops. "... but I CHANGE MY MIND!", Amu yelled the ran swiftly.

~*~

"Sigh... Ikuto is driving me crazy!", Amu screamed in her room. It was already dark, and she was preparing to sleep. Amu scratched her head. "But... he did seem like he was honest... Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. That girl at the park did look a bit like Ikuto..."

"So that was it...!", a voice called from behind. Amu gasped. "So my little Amu got jealous, huh?", the voice continued. Amu turned around and saw Ikuto leaning on the wall. "Who told you to go here...?!", Amu yelled angrily. Ikuto smirked. "Myself."

"Hmph... I was NOT jealous"  
"Oh, really? Look, just as you said, it was a misunderstanding. That girl is Karin. She's my sister"  
"Eh? Sister"  
"Yeah... Maybe I'll introduce her to you some time"  
"Oh, so that was it..."

Ikuto snickered. "Heh. It was kind of cute, knowing you were jealous."

Amu blushed and glared at him. "I was NOT jealous!", she shouted. Ikuto smirked and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, yeah... Whatever...", he said softly and kissed Amu gently.

"Hmph. But, that kiss doesn't make up for telling me that you want to see me naked"  
"Wha-? Hey! I was just joking at that time"  
"Yeah, right!"

Ikuto kept making excuses. Amu laughed at the sight. "I'm serious, Amu! I did NOT mean it...!"

~*Love is Never Perfect!-End*~

Heh. Did you like it...? I surely hope so...! I just wanted to insert myself! Haha... Me as Ikuto-chii's sister... I would be soo happy if that were to happen! XD

Okay.

That is All!

Sayonara!

Arigato, minna, for reading...! :3


End file.
